An American Family of Soemah's
by OoHs0sWt
Summary: They are not the only family with a curse such as that, they meet others who share the same pain and blessings
1. The Intro

An American Family of Soemah's  
  
By OoHs0sWt ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
It was a typical Saturday morning, Yuki and Kyou were bickering as usual and Tohru was trying to break them apart. Kyou, "You damn rat! Why don't you leave me alone for once?!" Yuki, "it's not my fault, I'm not the stupid useless one, and calm down Kyou Miss Honda is getting upset.... Are you okay Miss Honda you're turning quite red?" Tohru, "I feel quite faint...but I'm okay....I think I'm going to take a walk." Yuki, "I'd be quite happy to accompany you if you'd like." Tohru, "Thank you Yuki, you're welcome to come" Kyou" well if the damn rat is going I guess I'll go too...nothing to do around here any ways" Huff Tohru looked very please to have stopped the fighting. So the trio left on a walk to cool off.  
  
They walked through the park but as they were turning around to go home out of no where a strange girl was running at full blast right by them. She apparently knocked Tohru over and then tripped over Kyou. Yuki tried to catch Tohru but then POOF the dreadful curse turned him into a rat. Then the girl went tripping right onto Kyou but for a mysterious reason there was two poofs, and orange and pink one. Tohru, "Oh dear, are you alright yuki? Kyou? And who is this now?"  
  
There lying right on top of the cat was a small pinkish/reddish fox. Tohru, "Why yuki, you never told me that there were others like you that were cursed." Yukie, "That is because I was never informed." He frowned. Kyou, "What the hell is happening, get off me you UGLY FLEA BITTEN ANIMAL"  
  
At that the fox simply slapped the cat with its paw, and Kyou was too surprised to slap back. At that moment another girl came rushing to them. She had short blonde curly hair up to her shoulders and alarming blue eyes.  
  
The girl, "oh my, what a predicament we're in Katrina" Kyou, "who the hell is Katrina?!!!"  
  
The fox turned its cold golden eyes onto him, and slapped him again, as if to say Shut up, of course I am! Then the girl gasped.  
  
Girl, "Oh I'm so sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I am Tamika Soemah. I'm very sorry, my pet fox seems to have run into you, but I see a talking cat and rat, with a girl" Kyou, "you think we're stupid as well as deaf?! I clearly saw a girl running into us and then turning into a fox" Tamika, "Oh dear, Katrina you careless girl how could you have let them see you!" Yuki, "excuse me but did you just say Souhma?" Tamika, "No I said Soemah" Tohru, "Wow Yuki, isn't that your last name just different" Tamika had a thoughtful look on her face. Tamika, "so you're last name is Souhma, we might be distantly related, very distantly"  
  
Suddenly there was a pink poof and there a girl stood, the same one that had run into them, but she had all her clothes on. The girl had long light brown hair going down to her waist, and had sharp, clever golden eyes she had when she was a fox. She stuck her nose up as if angry and walked over to a bench a few feet away and fixed her hair as well as ignoring the rest of them.  
  
Yuki, "I am wondering if I may ask, do you have some sort of zodiac curse on your family also?" Tamika, "Zodiac? What zodiac? But it seems you have a very similar curse as us. When we hug or come into close contact with the opposite gender we turn into the animal that was imprinted onto us when we were born. Is that how yours is?" Yuki, "no, my family is a part of the Chinese Zodiac.....and..." Tamika, "Sorry to interrupt but, I think I know how we're different, we don't have a zodiac; we're from America we've just moved here. We have different animals." Yuki, "oh but we....." Kyou, "What the hell do you think you're doing Yuki!! Stop telling them our family secrets that haven't been told in years!! Telling them to some stranger girl we just met... just watching you yapping off our entire secr..."  
  
But Kyou didn't get so far. Yuki, "I'm very sorry for his rudeness, and Kyou shut up, I was just wondering, I mean we haven't met anyone who had the same *problem* as us. I wasn't sprouting secrets, besides why did you say *our* family, you're the outcast so what do you think you're talking about stupid cat."  
  
Tohru, "STOP, Yuki Kyou just stop" she had a very hurt look on her face. Yuki, "I'm sorry Miss Honda for the inconvenience but that cat was..." Kyou, "That rat is always trying to blame everything on me! So get out of my face for once..." but that was when Yuki and Kyou transformed back to their normal selves, except naked. The girls turned their back as the guys fumbled to get into their clothes. Tamika commented, "I wonder why you guys don't have your clothes on when you transform, that is curious" Kyou, "hey, uh just wondering, but what was that fox's name just because I was wondering." Tamika, "Oh that's my cousin, Katrina; she can have such an attitude sometimes."  
  
The girl walked over coolly and she finally spoke. Katrina, "Well, although I hate talking to snot nosed people such as that cat, I have to ask if you're families are like that too?"  
She was directing that comment to Kyou and he realized that, but before he could shout something insulting back. Yuki, "Yes our whole family is like that, we're part of the Chinese zodiac."  
  
Tohru, "I have a wonderful idea, how about you girls come with us, and visit the family!" Tamika, "Uh..." Yuki, "That would be fantastic, would you?" Kyou, "Unless your mommies are waiting for you"  
  
The girls looked at each other, a battle was going on. Katrina obviously didn't want to go, but Tamika was actually considering it.  
  
Tamika, "Let's stop by our house, it's on the way if you're heading north. Do you live a little north from here, because I saw you walking from there?  
  
Tohru, "yes we do, oh and I was just wondering what animal are you?"  
  
They started walking up the path.  
  
Tamika smiled and grinned.  
  
"What do you think I am?" Tohru, "hmm... I don't know"  
  
The boys gave each other a look, because they didn't think she would ever figure it out. Yuki liked Miss Honda for her innocence but she could not guess animals if her life depended on it.  
  
Kyou, "well if it's not part of the zodiac then there are LOTS of animals" Tamika, "Oh... you're right, well then I'll give you a hint. I love water, and my animal loves the water and is yellow."  
  
At that moment they had reached the house and a young guy with blue hair opened the door.  
  
Guy, "Where have you been? Mother was worried sick! Well oh, who are these people?"  
  
Tamika, "This is Kyou, Yuki, and Tohru. And this is my older brother Jett. Jett, they also turn into animals just like us."  
  
Jett, "Really? How interesting..."  
  
Katrina, "hey is anyone else in the house right now?" Jett, "Just little Daisy and Hayden"  
  
All of the sudden a boy with dark brown hair showed up coming up the street with groceries in one hand.  
  
Jett, "HAYDEN, I thought you were with Daisy." Hayden, "I thought YOU were with her." Hayden and Jett, "Uh oh!"  
  
In that instant the house was covered with flames.  
  
Katrina, Tamika, Hayden, and Jett, "DAISY!" At first the flames were only on the second floor, but they crept down slowly but surely. It was too late to save the house. Flames overcame it; it became consumed with the hot red flaming waves. Tamika started crying. But then...  
  
Jett, "Look! What's that?"  
  
A little girl with smudges all over her face came walking out the front door with a small peevish smile.  
  
Hayden rushed to her  
  
Hayden, "Are you okay? What were you doing?" Daisy, "I'm sorry, well not really. I was just playing with matches and..." Jett, "MATCHES?!! HOW MANY TIMES DID I SAY THAT ONCE YOU WOULD BLOW UP THE WHOLE HOUSE? NOW YOU'VE DONE IT!" 


	2. The Arrival and The Moon

An American Family of Soemah's  
  
By OoHs0sWt ---------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Continuation... pg. 2  
  
So far in the story, they met two girls who also had the same curse as them. To turn into an animal when in close contact with the opposite sex. Now it goes on...  
  
Daisy's usually bright glossy yellow hair was smudged in soot and her face was covered in it as well. But all the soot couldn't hide that mischievous smile on her face.  
  
Katrina, "Daisy, why did you do that? People could have been really hurt" Daisy, "Well no one got hurt see?"  
  
A guy with green spiky hair came up from the shadows. He said in his lazy tone, "At least she's safe, she's alive, that's good, I think..."  
  
Tamika, "Nice to see you again Bailey, you hardly ever show up, Where've you been?" She said in sarcasm. Bailey, "around..." Jett, "Can't you ever answer in a complete sentence? God. Well just so you know Adrian and Jackelyn have been looking for you. You know you have to face the consequences. Why go in hiding?" Bailey, "Because..."  
  
Tohru, "Who's going in hiding?" Then the whole Soemah family realized Yuki, Kyou, and Tohru were still there. They had forgotten them in the last commotion with the whole house on fire thing.  
  
Bailey, "Who are the dorks?" Katrina, "These are the Souhma family. They are well... like us, in a weird way" Bailey, 'Oh I see" Katrina, "They're really nice, so stop being rude. Well * some * of them are anyways." She looked at Kyou.  
  
Kyou, "ahh will you come off it? I'm SORRY ok?!" Jett, "You see, Katrina is usually really nice and sweet but when something ticks her off she well... Let's just say she keeps grudges.  
  
Katrina, "Jett stop that" Tohru, "where are you going to stay since your house just burned down?" Tamika, "That's a very good question" Tohru, "You can stay with us. Oh wait I'm sorry that's not my decision." Yuki, "Miss Honda of course you have a say in this. But as for me, if you cannot find a place to stay you're very welcome to stay with us." Kyou, "well I guess we have enough room"  
  
Firemen began showing up and soon the flame had been reduced to small cinders.  
  
Jett, "That would be very kind of you, but I think we can manage. You see we have another house up the hill that we just bought." Bailey interrupted, "Oh your mom sold that house yesterday to pay some debts"  
  
Tamika, "we'd be happy to accept your invitation."  
  
They all walked up to Shigure's house. They came there soon enough and saw that Shigure was having a meeting with Hatori. Shigure said, "Wow company, Ooh, pretty girls, high school girls, high school girls." He sang.  
  
Kyou punched him right on the nose. Shigure, "You've really wounded by feelings this time Kyou."  
  
Kyou, "You perverted old man!" Tohru, "Well Shigure, you see these poor people don't have anywhere to stay and so I, well we, Yuki and I offered them to stay here if you don't mind." Shigure, "Of course I don't, being the very generous kind-hearted person I am." Kyou laughed and snickered. Tohru, "This is Jett, Daisy, Tamika, Katrina, Hayden, and Bailey.  
  
They walked in, but there was another * accident*. Tohru tripped backwards onto Jett, who pushed over Hayden onto Tamika and Daisy, which pushed Bailey onto Tohru. It was like a chain reaction. There were several rainbow colored poofs. After the smoke cleared, there was a wolf, a duckling, a canary, a frog, and Tohru and Hayden standing in the middle.  
  
Shigure remarked, "Well at least now I know who has the curse and who doesn't" Kyou was laughing so hard his sides ached and Katrina was giggling so hard she was turning purple. Even Yuki couldn't wipe the small grin on his face.  
  
Shigure, "Let me guess. The blue wolf is Jett, the canary is Tamika, Daisy is the Duckling, and Bailey is the frog."  
  
Then before they could answer there were rainbow colored poofs and everyone was back to their human self. But with clothes, that was a mystery to everyone.  
  
Hatori stood up and asked to talk to their head leader. Jett looked at Tamika and they both had urgent desperate looks in their eyes. Yuki wondered what was wrong.  
  
Katrina spoke up "Well you see, our head of the family is well currently unavailable." Jett, "Well she is not in the best mood right now ever since um Bailey..." Bailey, "shut your mouth Jett, it's none of their business!"  
  
Tamika, "Bailey maybe it's YOU who should shut up, and to the Souhma's I am very sorry, please excuse Bailey for his disrespectfulness, he also is not in the best of mood." Shigure, "it's okay, right Hatori?" Hatori looks at him coldly.  
  
Hatori, "Well maybe not now, but I will have to speak to your head of the family because there is miscommunication at the moment. Akito heard word of this American family and none of can see how this could've occurred." Tohru, "What misunderstanding?"  
  
Hatori, "There was never supposed to be more than one family with a curse, and they are not even the animals of the Zodiac, something is seriously wrong."  
  
There was a silence that didn't exactly fold over them like a warm blanket. They walked into the house this time thankfully without * accidents*. They all settled in their rooms. Everyone was happy except for Kyou. He had to share rooms with Bailey. So he took his trip to the roof. Except someone was already there.  
  
He almost got a heart attack. No one ever comes up on the roof. "What the hell are you doing here?" It was Katrina sitting down looking at the moon. Katrina, "Don't yell, everyone can hear you" "I came up here to look at the moon. Did you know today is the first night of the full moon? It looks so amazing."  
  
Kyou was surprised because he had thought Katrina was the one with the * attitude problem* who was really tough. This was a whole new side to her.  
  
Kyou, "yeah I guess, it's cool" "I've heard a lot about you" Kyou, "same here" even though that was a lie. She laughed. He hoped she wouldn't ask what he heard. "Oh really, well I've heard that you've practiced for over a year just on martial arts. I'd like to fight you sometime" Kyou was really taken back. Where had she heard that from? Seeing that he hadn't answered "You don't have too, I just want to know if you're any good" She smirked.  
  
Kyou thought a little angrily, she was smirking at him. She thought he was scared to fight her. Humph, that was all wrong. Kyou, "HEY, I'm NOT afraid to fight you. I was just surprised ok? I didn't think you do stuff like fighting?" Katrina, "stuff like fighting? Haha I've practiced martial arts since I was 6 years old. But you're right it's not like my life or something."  
  
Kyou was thoroughly impressed. She had done martial arts and had the discipline to continue it for many years. Wow she must be really strong. Now Kyou really wanted to fight her.  
  
Kyou, "How long have you been fighting? How old are you?" Katrina, "I'm fourteen, and so I've been doing it for about eight years, give or take." He was only a year older than her. He looked at her again. She was of course, looking at the moon. Her long brown hair swayed with the wind, and her golden brown eyes looked starry as she was gazing at the moon. She's not that bad looking he thought.  
  
Katrina was watching the moon. He had died on a full moon just like this. She remembered Shayne. He was the animal, the lion. She really loved him. Why did he have to die so young? Sometimes life was so unfair. If he hadn't gotten into that stupid gang, and had to be shot during a battle. If only she had convinced him that it was wrong for him to join the Vipers. Then maybe he would still be alive today.  
  
She heard a shuffle beside her, and saw that Kyou had sat down. She noticed that a lot in him reminded her of Shayne. They both had that courage to go up against anything, sometimes reckless. They both never wanted others to see them weak or vulnerable. They were both strong. Well Katrina guessed he was strong. But they also both had a real softness inside that was shown only to a few special people. Both were tough to strangers, and had a hard time expressing their emotions. He also wasn't that bad looking. She almost laughed at that comment.  
  
Kyou, "What's so funny?" Oops, she had almost forgotten that he was right besides her. Katrina, "Oh nothing." Kyou, "c'mon you can tell me anything, it's not like I'd tell. "Well I was remembering someone. Someone who died last year on a full moon." "I'm sorry. Was that person really special?" "Yes, he was my boyfriend." "Oh. What was his name?" "Shayne, he reminds me a lot of... oh never mind" She had almost said that he remind her of Shayne. How stupid could she get? "He reminds you a lot of... what?" "I said never mind" "C'mon you can tell me. It's not like I would laugh. You can trust me. Was he a cool guy?" "Yeah he was, he was really brave. He was in a gang. That's how he died." "Sorry. I don't know what to say. Nothing like 'that' has ever happened to me. But my mom died when I was really little."  
  
Wow he's also really considerate just like Shayne. Is he like some freaky reincarnation?"  
  
"It's okay, and I'm sorry about your mom. Well when he died, another lion was born; he's my step brother. He's really mean and snotty, nothing like Shayne. As he lay there dying he told me that he loved me. He said that he would never forget me and hoped I would never forget him. I wish I had said something, I couldn't I was so speechless and in shock I said nothing as he died in my arms. I regret that to this day." Tears started falling down her face. She didn't make any noise at all. They streamed down like small rivers. She couldn't help it. Memories of Shayne brought back painful tears.  
  
Before she knew what was happening, Kyou moved closer and gave her a hug. Katrina was astonished. But it felt so right. She continued crying in his arms.  
  
Kyou, "I'm so sorry something this terrible happened to you. 


End file.
